


The Best Stories

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Pietro demands his favourite bedtime story - how his Papa led an uprising and helped restore the King to the throne. His father is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw (Implied), Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Charles Xavier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	The Best Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorMagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DoctorMagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> Thank you to Midrashic for betaing.  
> Warnings for brief implied past sexual abuse.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Erik as Jeanne d'Arc and Charles as a prince whose kingdom had been taken away. Not really a history AU, bcos i don't want Erik to be burned alive, but just use this as an inspiration. It could be abo verse and Erik as omega isn't supposed to fight, or it's just the fact he's lowborn, or some other case that he doesn't really find valid so he gathers some people and starts a rebellion. It could be connected to mutant rights but doesn't have to. I'd prefer no religious stuff, just Erik getting angry at how things are and grabbing for the sword/gun/other commonly used weapon in this universe. But most important, i expect a happy ending with Charles getting his kingdom back, and in reward making Erik a knight, or an advisor, or them getting married, or all of the above. I'm cool with smut if you want to add some, whether it's omegaverse or not.

"Father," Pietro wheedled, climbing up into Charles's lap and pressing his face into his shoulder, one sleepy finger tracing the outline of embroidery on silk. "Will you tell us a story?"

"Of course, my darling..." Charles smiled, pressing a brief kiss to his son's forehead. "Go and get Princess Wanda, and I can tell you a story."

"Will you tell us the story of how you met Papa?" Pietro pleaded. "You're better at it than Papa is."

Charles laughed, glancing over to where his consort was reading quietly to Lady Lorna. "Of course." He stretched, making his way over to the young lady and his lover. "Dearest, it's getting late and Lorna has classes tomorrow."

Erik rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. 

"I know, My Lord," Lorna mumbled, her eyes obstinate, seven years old and already mirroring her father's fire. Charles couldn’t help feeling a little relieved she matched her father in both temperament and gift, controlling metal rather than born with the ability to absorb and expel energy. "But I want to finish this chapter."

"Finish the chapter while I put the twins to bed, and then you should rest as well."

"Thank you, My Lord," she acquiesced, with a soft smile on her lips. She curled up against Erik, prodding him in the side until he continued to read. Leaving them to their studies, Charles ushered the twin prince and princess to their shared rooms, helping them get comfortable beneath the thick woollen sheets that kept out the cold of the castle. He settled between their beds in his chair, feeling himself calm and find peace. After a lifetime of loneliness and accepting that the relationship between a king and his children should be distant, he was ever in debt to his love for showing him an alternative.

"Will you tell-"

"The story of how I met your Papa? Of course I will..." Charles smiled, the memory of first seeing the beautiful omega shining brightly. "Six years ago, before you were thought of, a time of great suffering had come upon the land. The true king-"

"That's you, Father," Pietro informed him with righteous importance.

"It is," Charles indulged. "The true King had his throne snatched from beneath him, and had been gravely injured. As he recovered, he was unable to stop the evil Markos from controlling the court. They taxed the population heavily, engaging in wars that cost our population dearly, and changed the rules of life for omegas, meaning that they lived in worse conditions than before."

Wanda clutched her doll tightly, sniffling a little, and Charles paused his story to reach out and stroke a hand through her hair, making soothing noises. She nuzzled into his touch, quieting.

"The true King was busy recovering from his injury, and so was in no fit state to fight what was happening. He found himself trapped, manipulated and helpless. But even though he thought he was alone at that moment, he was not. Because there was another man out there, gifted like he was. But while the King's gift lay in hearing the thoughts of others, this man could control the very metal of the earth itself."

"That's Papa, isn't it?" Pietro grinned, sitting up a little in bed. Charles laughed fondly, knowing that his son was always full of energy even when he should be sleeping.

"It is your Papa. Your Papa was from a poor family, who loved him dearly, but he had become the prisoner of a bad lord. Now, the laws of the land said that an omega was not to fight - and those were old laws, from far before the false King. And we can see now that those laws were mistaken, and young Illyana is as fine a fighter as any in the land. But back then it was believed that omegas were not fit for battle. But your Papa didn't listen to those rules, because he knew that they were bad rules. People were being hurt, omegas and gifted alike. So he destroyed the bad lord who had hurt him, and rescued the Lady Lorna, and he tied her to his back-"

"Like the tapestry?" Pietro wiggled, even though he knew the answer. 

With a smile, Charles nodded. "Like the tapestry." It was a beautiful piece of art that he had commissioned to mark his return to the throne, and the announcement of Erik as his royal consort. He knew one day the children would have questions about why the Lady Lorna was not a princess, why she had been there before her father and papa had met. But those were questions for another time, and tonight the focus was on getting the twins to go to bed. "And he went to war, with a hundred horses-"

"Papa says there were seventy horses." Wanda corrected. Charles nodded.

"Well, sometimes your Papa is wrong."

"He says the same thing about you..." Pietro added, and Charles hid his smile by clearing his throat. 

"He went to war, and at first he had no horses, other than the one he had stolen from the bad lord, which was for him and the Lady Lorna. And then he had seventy horses. And then a hundred horses. Because gifted from all over the realm flocked to him, to what he was doing for them. And he chased away the false king, and brought the true King back to his throne."

It was a fight that had cost them heavily. Every year, Charles led the celebrations in honour of the fallen. But the hardships of war were distant to the children, and he was grateful for that. 

"There was rejoicing across the land, and the true King allowed omegas to fight in the army, as the fighters had proven themselves worthy. The Lady Lorna and your Papa were safe, and everyone was happy. But the true King felt a great deal of sorrow, for his heart had been captured by the kind man that had gifted him back his throne. He offered to make the man a general, but the man refused, for his soul longed to care for the Lady Lorna. The true King worried he should lose the man he loved."

"But..." Wanda insisted, and the two children said the next sentence with Charles, having heard the story a dozen times. 

"But the man was far cleverer than the king realised, and far kinder. He loved the king back, and so he became his consort." The children stopped, and Charles continued to speak. "And the King and his consort had two lovely children, a boy and a girl, who would be loved every day of their lives. And three years later, they were blessed with another baby, a little girl. They were a family. And the true King never forgot how brave his consort was, or how heroic he had been to bring such happiness and joy to the land."

The children giggled, trying to pry another story out of him, but Charles tucked them into bed and blew out the lamp. "Sweet dreams, my darlings."

Charles wheeled out of the children's bedchamber, to find his consort resting against the doorway, a fond smile on his face. Erik leaned down and kissed him, using his powers to close the door and let the children rest. In a cradle nearby, Princess Nina slept, her bed watched over by one of the castle's cats.

Charles guided him down onto his lap with a smile.

"You make me sound like such a hero..." Erik said, and Charles could taste the doubt in his thoughts, the idea that he had just been a terrified omega, determined to protect his daughter and wanting to fight for the rights of his people.

"Of course I do." Charles smiled, leaning in for another kiss before they turned towards the bedroom. _After all, darling, the best stories are based in truth._

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment if you enjoy, it means a lot.


End file.
